Solve for $x$. Reduce any fractions to lowest terms. Don't round your answer, and don't use mixed fractions. $54x+64 \geq 49x + 59$
$\begin{aligned}54x+64 & \geq 49x + 59 \\\\ 54x&\geq 49x-5 &(\text{Subtract } 64 \text{ from both sides}) \\\\ 5x &\geq -5 &(\text{Subtract } 49x \text{ from both sides})\\\\ x&\geq-1&(\text{Divide both sides by }5 \text{ and simplify}) \end{aligned}$ In conclusion, the answer is $x \geq -1$.